


The Gift

by shybookworm18



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybookworm18/pseuds/shybookworm18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanako gives Hisao a handmade get-well present while he’s stuck in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Hanako was in the waiting room of the hospital, impatient to see Hisao after his heart attack. He had been in the hospital for about a week and she had visited him everyday after finals to keep him company. Anxious, she fiddled with the bow on the present she wrapped, making sure she had affixed it so it wouldn’t fall of. She had been dating Hisao for about three or four months but this latest heart attack was definitely the worst. She cringed to herself as she remembered how pallid his face had become when he collapsed before her. She had given him CPR before the ambulance arrived and waited with Lilly through the tense night as the doctors ran tests on Hisao. Her fingers stilled over the small bow as she recalled those awful events and she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Miss Ikezawa?" A rather chipper voice broke through the dull noise of the waiting room. Hanako almost flinched in fear, but looked up to find a small woman in the crisp hospital uniform standing before her. She nodded in affirmation under the nurse’s kind gaze. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we had to run some tests on Nakai’s heart." More tests? Hanako’s heart sank as she tried to imagine what horrors he was going through. The nurse smiled at her, the pity not lost on Hanako. "He should be able to discharge in a couple of days. Go see him, you know where his room is, right?"

She nodded and quietly thanked the nurse before rising from the hard, solid plastic and metal chair. She gripped the package in her hands tighter as she stepped down the corridor to his room, her footsteps light. She was deep in thought as she speculated in what condition she would find Hisao today. She thought he was doing better, but worried over what the nurse had said about him going through more tests. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of his door. She swallowed her nerves and, her hand shaking, she gave a light yet rapid knock on the door. She received a prompt, faint “come in.” Hanako opened the door slowly, half afraid to see how her boyfriend was doing.

Hisao looked paler than usual and propped up into a sitting position by a few pillows. Upon seeing Hanako, his face erupted into a smile. She crossed over to him and took up her usual seat at his bedside. “H-Hey…Hisao…H-How are…How are you d-doing today…? I…I heard…they….they ran a few tests on y-you…earlier…Um…I-Is everything…alright…?” she questioned, her tone soft. She peered up at him nervously through her fringe, expecting the worse.

Hisao’s heart broke once he saw how concerned and worried she was for him. He hadn’t considered how hard his stay at the hospital would be on her. Instead, he had chose to bury himself in his schoolwork, counting the hours until he would see her next. He reached out for her hand and gripped it, wanting to reassure his beloved. “I’m going to be fine, Hana,” he promised as he wove their fingers together, not minding how cold and clammy her hand felt. “The tests are nothing to worry about. They’re just to make sure I’m recovering. I should be back at Yamaku in a few days.” He gave a quiet sigh, thinking of all the finals that awaited him once the doctors discharged him.

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand with gentle tenderness, assuaged by his explanation. “O…Okay…If you say s-so…” Her gaze wandered from his face to her lap and remembered the present she had brought with her. “Oh! Um…. I…I made y-you…s-something…as s-sort of…a…a g-get well p-present…” She placed the small box on his lap. “I…I hope you l-like it…”

He offered her a warm smile and gave her a small peck on the cheek. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll love it.” Hisao let go of Hanako’s hand with a great deal of reluctance. He tore the wrapping paper from the package, opening the box to reveal a small metal tea tin. He opened the tin with care so none of the tea within fell out onto his bed. The scent of chamomile and vanilla hit him as soon as he had pried the lid off. “Hana…? This smells nice.”

A faint blush colored her pallid cheeks and she looked down at her folded hands in her lap. “Th-Thanks, Hisao…I…I, um…m-made th-that blend…just for you…. It’s made w-with vanilla…c-chamomile…a-and raspberry tea…. I was hoping….we c-could try it…t-together…once y-you’re discharged….” She smiled bashfully at him, pleased that he seemed to enjoy his present that she’d worked on by herself. She had played around with different tea blends before, but wanted to create a blend that was special. She knew Hisao liked fruity tea, but he also enjoyed soothing tea.

"You made this yourself?" Hisao’s smiled broadened, and he pulled her in closer with his free hand to place a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Hanako, that means a lot to me. I’d love to try this blend with you once I’m out. It sounds delicious."

"Y-You’re welcome….I…I’m just g-glad…you’re s-still here…" she said, her voice quiet. They pulled away from their embrace. "I c-can’t wait….until you’re b-back…a-at Yamaku…"

"I can’t wait to return, but I’m not looking forward to all those exams," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "You don’t have to worry about me, Hana. I’m not going anywhere."

She pecked his cheek as she stood up, visiting hours drawing to a close. Damn. As a result of all his tests, Hanako hadn’t been able to see Hisao for as long as she would have liked. “I-I’ll come b-by tomorrow…I…I love you, Hisao….”

He set the tea tin on his nightside table and drew her in close for a soft goodbye kiss. “I love you, too, Hana. I’ll see you soon.”

She smiled timidly at him before turning to go. She didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t want the nurses to scold her. Hisao went back to his homework once she left, the scent of tea still strong in his hospital room.


End file.
